Monkey Magic
by ikusen-no-yume
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. Because everyone makes mistakes, there's no such thing as a perfect get-away. KAITO KID is no exception. This is where my OC Izayoi Kudo comes in. You'll get to meet her sooner or later in my other fanfics


**Kudo Izayoi **

Everyone makes mistakes. No one is an exception.

Because everyone makes mistakes, there is no such thing as a perfect crime.

And because there's no such thing as a perfect crime, there's no such thing as a perfect get-away, no matter how carefully orchestrated it is.

Kaito KID is no exception.

It all started at school. Our math class on combinatorics and permutations just ended, and I was happily whistling to Twisted Nerve when suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I was praying to God that it was Hakuba, but no, it wasn't. Instead of looking at Hakuba Saguru's perfect half-British half-Japanese face topped with short, shiny, luscious honey brown hair upon turning my head back, I saw Kuroba Kaito with his evil, perverted grin and fearless-eyed abandon.

"Hands off, Kaito. Those hips are reserved for someone else already," I said as I turned around and slapped my hand against his chest. HARD.

"Ow. That's going to leave a mark," he muttered to himself, letting go of my hips "For who, may I ask?"

"None of our business."

"Pick a card," he ordered me, showing me a fan of cards.

I picked one, and was shocked when I read what was on the card. "Show me the other cards, Kaito." He showed me the others. They were all aces, nines, sevens, kings, queens and jacks.

"Well, Kuroba, your guess is correct," I smirked as I looked at the card with Saguru's name in kanji on it, put it in my pocket and walked away.

**xX-The Heist-Xx**

"Hey, Saguru!" I yelled as I ran into the great hall.

"Izayoi!" he exclaimed WAY too optimistically as he ran towards me.

And then he lifted me up. I swear I felt his hand rest on my butt for an entire minute.

He put me down and I looked into his eyes. They were blue. Not Saguru's extremely hypnotizing sapphire blue, just a mischievous blue as playful as the ocean trying to move an eight hundred pound sumo wrestler around. Could it be…?

"EVERYONE!" Chief Hakuba yelled, making me snap out of my trance and making all of us form in the Great Hall. Nakamori-keibu was right behind him.

"I just want to remind all of you for the thousandth time; KAITO KID IS A MASTER OF DISGUISE."

"Yeah, in fact he's right beside me," I said, looking at "Saguru".

"What do you mean, Izayoi? Are you accusing my son of being Kaito Kid?" Chief Hakuba asked.

"Surprise, surprise, Chief. Saguru is no perv, and he would simply say "Hi." to me, not run up to me, lift me and put his hand on my butt. And plus, the shade of blue in his eyes are different."

"Ah," KID, disguised as Saguru said, "This is Aoyama-sensei's fault."

"DON'T BLAME AOYAMA-SENSEI! It's you, isn't it, Kaito Kid?"

He started running towards the stairs.

That gave him away.

After dealing with my old enemy, the stairs, I managed to catch up to the thief.

"Where's Saguru, KID?" I asked, quite worried, pissed and breathless from climbing sixty flights of stairs.

"You're the detective, you figure out," he said as he removed his disguise.

In the process of doing so, he accidentally removed his heist suit,

Leaving him in his boxers.

Exposing his chest.

Making me see a bright red slap mark in the middle.

I walked closer and put my hand above the red hand-shaped slap mark.

It matched my hand perfectly.

"You aren't who I think you are, KID. You better thank God that we didn't allow any TV station to cover this heist and the fact that all the cops are really out of shape."

"Shh! I'll help you with your love life; just help me hide before they terminate my life!"

"How? Don't answer that question now but, fine, I'll let you escape now, Kuroba. Hide in the shed over there. If a policeman comes in, you'll know what to do. Oh, and bring this," I told him, handing him my copy of Sophie's World.

"Thank you SO much!" he said, clutching all his clothes.

"But first," I said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Where's Saguru?"

"I'll tell you later! I can hear their footsteps!"

He was inside the shed just as Chief Hakuba arrived. A dozen of his men were behind them, ready with Tasers and nightsticks.

"Whoa, arms down, dudes. KID escaped. I couldn't catch him, though. He used a light bomb when he escaped."

All of them inwardly groaned.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" I yelled.

"Yes, Izayoi?" he asked, walking up to me.

"They call you Kirby, right? Kirby, get my philosophy textbook in the shed. I accidentally placed it there a while ago while I was making a copy of this building's blueprints stored there."

"Yes, ma'am!"

After a few seconds, I heard the door creak open and I saw Takeshi, I mean Kirby, I mean Kaito walk out. He handed me the book and walked away.

I flipped through the pages of the book. In the page where the chapter on Descartes started, I found a note. It said:

Dear Izayoi,

You'll see what I mean when I said I'd help you. Saguru is in the broom closet in the ground floor. I'm the KID, Izayoi, and although stealing is what thieves do best (even if it's a person's trust), the reason why I'm still happy and alive now is you. Bringing you and Hakuba-kun together is the least I can do.

Oh, and one more thing. Don't be a rationalist like Descartes. Always believe in magic. If you don't believe it now, you WILL. Tonight. And not just any old kind of magic, _monkey magic_. MY brand of monkey magic

With love and mischief,

KAITO kid

I rushed down sixty flights of stairs. God. I wondered when the elevator they were planning to construct would ever materialize. Maybe not, because I heard the CEO is a sadist.

I found the broom closet just across the stairs. I dashed to it and flung the doors open only to find Saguru, with hands bound and mouth covered with duct tape. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Oh, Saguru, you're safe. _Ookini kami-sama_," I said as I took the duct tape off his mouth and unbound his hands.

Suddenly, I landed in his surprised arms as my consciousness slipped away from me and everything became pitch black.


End file.
